


Don't Play Catan with Bastian

by LilacMist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Silly, title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: playing games with bastian is 12D chess





	Don't Play Catan with Bastian

"Deal."

Geoffrey hands one ore card to Bastian, who gives him three bricks in return.

"Stop helping him!" Lucia groans, holding her head in her hands.

Elincia smiles nervously and pats Lucia on the back. "It's because we made an alliance. He was going to fizzle out otherwise."

Geoffrey waves his hand. "He only has four victory points, anyway. Building a city will push him to five."

"Indeed, Sir Geoffrey. This city will be my fifth." Bastian places his ore and wheat cards neatly in their piles, then places the city token on the board. "However, I would also like to play this knight card--"

"Oh no, here it comes..." Lucia slams her head into the table.

"I'll be taking the largest army from you, dear Lucia," Bastian declares, sliding the piece of cardboard in front of him. "Geoffrey, I will be stealing from you now," he continues with a confident smirk. Geoffrey hangs his head and holds out his four cards. Bastian grabs one--a brick. "I will be using two bricks and two wood to build two roads." At this, Elincia pales. "Yes, I will be taking your longest road as well, Elincia."

"H-how..." Elincia mumbles, handing over the marker.

"That makes nine victory points, yes?" Bastian asks rhetorically.

Lucia spins her finger in a circle. "Get on with it."

"Yes, well, I am up to nine victory points," he explains, sliding one last development card to Geoffrey. "Good sir, would you read this card for the group?"

Geoffrey sighs and picks it up. "Chapel. One victory point."

"And with ten victory points, Count Bastian settles the land, controlling the resources and providing--"

"I'm never playing again," Lucia says sharply. The other two nod in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to actually look at the development card rules for catan, because my family definitely plays it wrong  
> i love my dorky crimea fam


End file.
